


Невидимка

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Работа написана на Бинго-фест в сообществе Winter landscape на Дайри https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/?tag=5079156 Карточка и слово: Флафф/Крэк, Летний дождь
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12





	Невидимка

Прогноз погоды радовал теплом и отсутствием осадков, поэтому, когда над Нью-Йорком разверзлись небеса, Стив предсказуемо был без зонта. Нагруженный сумками с продуктами, он, даже не пытаясь перепрыгнуть через лужи, шел к дому, когда в темноте наткнулся на кого-то и едва сумел удержаться на ногах. Кто-то громко охнул. Стив осмотрелся и, к своему изумлению, никого не увидел. Но возле его ног определенно лежал кто-то большой и очень мокрый.

Стив аккуратно, стараясь не наступить на того, кого он не видел, обошел лежавшего, поставил сумки на крыльцо и повернулся. Присел, протянул руки в темноту, ощущая себя весьма странно, и наткнулся на насквозь мокрую одежду. Которой тоже не было видно.

– Привет? – неуверенно позвал Стив.

Под руками пошевелились, кто-то чихнул и хрипло сказал: 

– Привет.

Акцент Стиву был незнаком. 

– Черт, – завозился невидимка, – все-таки вырубился. Прости, чувак, я уйду сейчас.

– Стоп, – самым твердым и суровым тоном произнес Стив, потянул одежду, думая, что это из-за нее не видно того, с кем он разговаривает. Мало ли какие теперь есть технологии.

– Эй, мы еще даже не познакомились, а ты меня уже раздеваешь? – рассмеялся невидимка и тут же хрипло закашлялся. 

– Стив Роджерс, – машинально отозвался Стив, перестав тянуть ткань. 

– Баки, если по-вашему.

Стив нахмурился еще сильнее. 

– Кто ты и что тут делаешь? Кстати, давай уже переберемся на крыльцо, надоело мокнуть.

Он отпер дверь и щелкнул выключателем – светильник тут же разогнал темноту и стало видно, как из пустоты на крыльцо льется вода, которая, судя по всему, стекала с одежды этого самого невидимого собеседника.

– Трудно объяснить, – замялся Баки, – если коротко, я с другой планеты, сбежал по личным причинам, только попал не туда, куда рассчитывал, теперь мне некуда идти, а корабль контрабандистов уже улетел. На нашей планете погода строго регулируется, дожди включают только по ночам, потому что мы вот так реагируем на воду.

– От воды становитесь невидимыми? – уточнил Стив.

Баки угукнул. 

– И одежда тоже, потому что было бы странно и страшно, если бы по городу ходили костюмы сами по себе.

Стив представил и поежился.

– Пойдем в дом, – решил он, – примешь душ, высохнешь, поешь, выспишься, а потом решим, что с тобой делать.

Баки помолчал, а потом хмыкнул:

– Ты совсем безбашенный? Ты же понятия не имеешь, кто я такой. Может, я убить тебя пришел, а ты меня в дом...

Стив рассмеялся:

– Ты невидимый, мы с тобой уже десять минут разговариваем, кучу шансов потерял, убийца.

Баки мокро шлепал по коридору к гостевой ванной, долго плескался и шумел феном. Стив успел разложить продукты в холодильник, сунул в микроволновку замороженную лазанью и сам принял душ.

И замер с открытым ртом, забыв, что хотел сказать, когда на пороге кухни появился Баки в одном полотенце на бедрах.

– Ого, – восхищенно выдохнул Стив.

Баки был похож на человека – очень красивого человека, только глаза определенно были... волчьи, решил Стив. И уши были расположены выше и покрыты гладкой серебристой шерстью. Длинные – почти до лопаток – черные волосы с серебряными прядями спускались по плечам мягкими волнами.

– Хвоста нет, – Баки медленно повернулся кругом, вроде и красуясь, но в то же время явно смущаясь такого пристального взгляда.

Руки были обычными, но Баки чуть согнул пальцы в угрожающем жесте, и ногти тут же трансформировались в острые длинные когти.

– Клыки меняются тоже, показывать не стану, это слегка болезненно, – смущенно улыбнулся он, – моя одежда долго еще не высохнет, могу я попросить что-нибудь?

Стив, ругая себя за недогадливость, принес ему штаны и футболку.

Весь вечер они разговаривали, Баки рассказывал о своей планете, Стив о той, на которой Баки теперь предстояло жить. По крайней мере пока не подвернется случай снова сбежать.

– Может, я и не захочу, – тихо сказал Баки, взбираясь Стиву на колени.

Стив поднял руку и почесал ему за ухом. Баки тихо заворчал. От этого звука у Стива мурашки побежали по спине. Это было так похоже на мурлыканье...

Позади Стива кто-то насмешливо фыркнул, потом еще раз и расхохотался в голос, окончательно вырывая из приятного сна.

Стив открыл глаза – в лицо ему тыкался Альпин.

– Так это был ты, – разочарованно пробормотал Стив, отодвинул от себя недовольного кота и повернулся к хохочущему Баки. – И что такого смешного?

– Ты, – выдавил Баки. – Я бы заревновал, если бы не был уверен, что Альпин любит меня больше.

Стив пихнул Баки в плечо и мягко поцеловал.

– А это было бы удобно, – задумчиво протянул Баки, доедая последний тост. – Надо с Брюсом поговорить, вдруг он чего придумает, чтобы намок – и невидимый.

– Ага, – подхватил Стив, – и больше никакого секса в душе.

Баки нахмурился и мотнул головой. 

– Подстава, – согласился он. 

Они допили кофе, глядя в окно, за которым шел теплый летний дождь. 

А потом Баки поднялся, сунул чашку в посудомойку и, выходя из кухни, наклонился к Стиву и тихонько мурлыкнул.


End file.
